Wounds
by batmaster
Summary: Kate Kane/Stephanie Brown. When Renee takes a bullet for Kate, Steph helps her cope. Warnings: Language, Adult concepts, femslash. Angst, Hurt/Comfort.


-Wounds-

Wounds are interesting things. They bring pain, and sometimes also a sick, sadistic kind of pleasure, like pressing your finger into a half-healed bruise, knowing you'll feel the hurt, but completely unable to stop the masochism that compels you to do it. Or like the rug burn that aches with the heat of every drop from your shower, reminding you in vivid detail how you got it from fucking another woman's girlfriend on the floor of their living room, while the woman in question slept soundly in bed, your indiscretion separated only by plaster and pink foam insulation.

* * *

Kate's lips are liquid fire against Steph's, the strength in her grasp, like iron. The caress of her calloused, battle-hard hands, sweet sandpaper as she takes Steph's breasts in spite of her t-shirt and bra, kneading the mounds, running rough thumbs over already hardening nipples.

Steph arches into Kate, eager for more of the abuse. The redhead's eyes glimmer silently, lustful, fierce emeralds in the almost-light of pre-dawn. The kisses shared are rough, swapped bites, shoving tongues, battling for dominance. Lithe bodies pressed together, grinding desperately into each other as nails drag across exposed, soft flesh.

Steph slips involuntarily, a hoarse groan, rumbling deep in her throat. Kate's fingers snag a patch of hair at the nape of her neck as she pulls back, both women panting heavily. She sees her equal need reflected back in the blonde's aquamarine eyes. Eyes that she could die for…

Kate strikes that thought before it finishes forming. Steph startles as she's lifted from the floor and shoved over the arm of the couch. She does little to protest when Kate positions her with both arms behind her back, held together with a pair of Batcuffs. She feels the sticky slide of her underwear as her shorts and panties are pulled down her legs to her knees. Kate doesn't bother to take them all the way down.

There's a brief pause where Kate steps into the strap-on and secures the harness around her hips for a tight fit, then, she's into Steph, barely giving the younger woman a few slow thrusts to adjust to the eight-inch pseudo-cock beginning to pound into her.

Steph grits her teeth hard, as she always does, delights in the wonderful expertise of Kate's prowess as the older woman slams her again and again, the room filling with rhythmic slick slapping noises. Both women grunt like wild animals. Kate's got one hand fisted in Steph's wavy, blonde tresses, the other grasping the small chain that links Steph's wrists between the cuffs, using it to pull Steph into each thrust.

Kate delights in every anguished grunt she forces from Steph's clenched teeth. That's all she'll get, but she wants more. Has always wanted more. She wants to make Steph cry out, scream, call her name or a dozen filthy obscenities… but all she gets is quiet grunts. Because, Renee's in the next room, hooked up to a half-dozen machi-

No. She can't think of that. None of that matters while she's with Steph. Steph makes it all go away. Steph deserves Kate's full attention right now, and Kate gives it to her with every successively deeper, swifter thrust, earning more growling grunts from the blonde, who's biting her lip now, so hard she's bleeding, a few crimson drops spilling onto the cushion Steph's face rests on from the sheer power behind Kate's thrusts. Kate's glad Steph's not anorexic. Fucking skinny chicks leaves bruises. Kate smiles, an appreciative chuckle escaping her lips. She slaps Steph's ass, the smack resounding through the otherwise quiet apartment.

Kate leans over, still swiftly pumping Steph from behind, she pulls her up slightly off the cushion with the hand fisted in her hair. "Do you want it, now?"

Steph's so far gone, it takes her a moment to comprehend anything beyond the lust clouding her mind, the shivers Kate's sensual tone send thrilling through her body. She doesn't say anything. She knows what's coming. What Kate wants.

"Say it. Say you want it,"

But Steph won't. She continues to grunt helpless as Kate pounds her over and over. She's so wet it's driving her crazy. But she won't say it. Kate thrusts hard, in to the hilt, and stays there. She leans over Steph's smaller frame, their burning skin separated by a sweat-soaked t-shirt. Steph realizes she's lost her bra somewhere along the way, and Kate's nude above her. Kate's lips ghost against her ear and the sensuous purr is nearly enough to undo her.

"Beg me for it,"

"Gah!" Steph cries out, choking on her own spittle in the back of her throat as Kate pulls back to her standing position, pulling out, then slamming back into Steph. Kate makes another amused sound.

"Ask me nicely, now,"

"Unf..ah…urgk!" is all Steph can manage while Kate rams her with blinding speed. Steph has to concentrate to take a breath deep enough. She opens her mouth, but only a moan comes out when Kate drives another push deep into her. "Fuck!" she cries out, "…fuck!"

Kate grins again. "That's what we're doing, baby," she says, slapping the opposite ass cheek as before. Steph turns her head back, as far as she can, which isn't much with Kate's hand fisted in her hair at the nape of her neck, but she manages to catch Kate's eyes. Steph tries to convey, in the desperate plea, the thing she can't vocalize, won't ask for.

Kate doesn't slow her pace as she considers the pleading look in Steph's ocean-blue, to-die-for eyes. It only takes a second. Kate always was a sucker. Smirking, she frees the hand that was formerly in Steph's hair and traces her calloused digits lightly over her clit. That's all it takes. And Stephanie's riding her cock, pushing back to meet her thrusts, groaning, trembling, gasping for breath as each wave of orgasm wracks her body.

Kate disengages, earning a long, drawn-out moan from the blonde as she pulls her cock out of Steph's abused cunt. A whirlwind of bewildering moments later and their positions are changed. Kate's lounging on the couch, nude, legs spread, cock jutting out proudly. Steph's straddled in her lap, thighs carefully on either side of Kate's, though they aren't fucking right now.

Steph's head clears a little. She gazes into Kate's vacant eyes. She wants to kiss her again. Not like earlier. She wants to kiss away the pain the older woman tries to hide. Wants to tell her that it's not her fault. They couldn't have stopped this. Any more than they could stop the sun from rising, or the tide from flowing. It doesn't help Steph to know this. Neither do Kate's idle fingers gently caressing back-and-forth along her thighs. Steph leans forward, closing her eyes…

A guilt-ridden stab pierces her longing heart. She startles, pausing half-way, glancing at Kate, who has her eyes closed and is waiting, lips half-parted. Steph's heart clenches. In a perfect life, she could just continue her trajectory. But this isn't that life. Those lips don't belong to her. Steph aims low, catching a bit of flesh between her teeth at Kate's collar and worrying it until there's a clear mark marring the otherwise perfect skin. A wound, to remind her when Steph's not around.

Kate's moan vibrates against her lips, her nipples harden against the questing massage of Steph's hands. A strong hand fists in Steph's hair again, and she's pulled away from the deep purple hickey she's caused. Kate eyes her sidelong, her gaze holding the same desperate emptiness as always, trembling on the verge of wanting so much more. So much more that they both know they can't have.

"Quit fucking around," she says, indicating the erect silicone cock between them with a flick of her eyes. "Make yourself useful,"

Steph dismounts from her straddle of Kate's thighs, and settles on the floor, kneeling in front of the redhead's obscenely wide legs. She hovers, lips within a breath's space over the tip of the psuedocock, and throws her eyes to Kate, where she sees the need and the silent plea in eyes of deep forest gazing back at her.

Steph keeps eye contact as she descends, taking the head into her mouth, she grasps the base with one hand and presses it into Kate, grinding the synthetic material against her clit, earning a vicious hiss from the older woman's tightly grit teeth. "Shit," Kate groans, bucking her hips to match the friction Steph provides along with the heated visual she's staring down at as Steph's blonde head glides up and down, and back up.

The string of curses spilling from Kate's lips burn with their sweet tone in Steph's ears. She smiles inwardly. She'd have never thought Kate for a moaner. The older woman's voice takes on a gentle timbre and soon she's whispering sweet endearments, and groaning out the occasional sexually-charged expletive. Steph knows she's close. She buries three of her fingers deep into Kate's slick entrance. The older woman responds sharply, bucking fervently to meet her. Steph quickens her pace, adding a fourth finger, now slamming her entire fist into her, Kate's soft moan as she comes undone, nothing more than a gentle whimper.

* * *

Steph turns to go, and is halted by an iron grip around her wrist that softens when she glances back at Kate. Kate's eyes are glistening in the sunlight coming through a crack in the curtain. She says one word, barely a whisper.

"Stay.."

Steph turns away, swallowing past a sudden knot in her throat, a certain sting at her eyes. "I.." she falters a moment.

That moment hangs in the quiet apartment, ringing louder than the sounds of their passion. Steph turns away, breaking Kate's grip, blinking away tears that fall steadily down her cheeks as she attempts to even out her voice with a quick clearing of her throat.

"I can't.."

And with that, she's gone.

Kate sits in the quiet apartment for a long time, thinking of what to say to her. She always leaves. Kate knows she'll be back. She always comes back.

Somehow, it isn't the same.

Sighing, Kate gets up.

* * *

The tears that won't fall are somehow worse than the pain spiking her broken ribs, searing her surgically-salvaged gut. She hears Kate, and the other, a voice she's heard before. It's someone she knows. The passionate screams have stopped, but that's why this hurts, so much more. Low voices whispering on morning's first dew. She can't make out what they're saying. Though it's irrelevant. It's their tone that cements the truth.

It's the way Kate can't bring herself to enter the room fully. The long moments she lingers in the doorway. The guilty tears she cries. The feather-light ghosting trail of Kate's fingers along Renee's cheek. Like she's something treasured. Like…, she's still loved.

That's what makes it all worse. Renee can't be angry. She knows how it must have hurt Kate to think of losing her. How long has it been since she took the bullet for Kate? She doesn't know. Can't bring her eyes to open.

More than betrayal, for Stephanie, she feels…sympathy.. Somewhere, in her lover's heart, Kate is still hers. It's likely that what they share now, began with Renee's injury. Steph coming over to comfort Kate, and help her nurse Renee back to health. As much as she's a smartass, and a carefree soul, Renee knows she's not the type of girl who goes around throwing herself at anything that can walk.

She doesn't know what to say to either of them. So, until she can think of a way to mend all hearts involved, her eyes remain closed.

* * *

Wounds are interesting things. They bring pain, but also a sick, sadistic kind of pleasure. Like the kind that keeps you coming back to a place you know you shouldn't. To be with a woman you know doesn't belong to you. A woman you know you can't have. Because with every passing day, Renee recovers. One day, she won't be in that coma.

One day, the key you're staring down at won't fit in the lock you're turning once more. The woman behind that door won't have a smile on her face. A smile you've never seen her wear for Renee. A smile that's only yours. Despite the guilt, and the hurt, and the shame… all you can do is pray. Pray that day doesn't come today.


End file.
